<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peace When You Are Done by InTheCompanyOfDragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330842">Peace When You Are Done</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheCompanyOfDragons/pseuds/InTheCompanyOfDragons'>InTheCompanyOfDragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unrelated One Shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Happy Ending, Series Finale, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheCompanyOfDragons/pseuds/InTheCompanyOfDragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had done enough. They had sacrificed enough. They deserved peace. Castiel and Jack could take it from here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unrelated One Shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/465142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peace When You Are Done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It did not take Castiel long to find Jack. When Jack came to Earth there was only a few places he would go. Castiel walked through the door and took a seat on the greasy garage floor beside the young Nephilim and kept his gaze forward at what Jack was looking at. </p><p>"I thought we agreed to leave this alone from here on out." Castiel said.</p><p>Jack shrugged his shoulders and did not turn to look at the Angel. </p><p>"It's hard to be what I am some days. Sometimes I just need a reminder of why I did what I did. It helps me to remember why I need to learn so much." Jack replied. </p><p>Well, that is why I am here. I am your Guardian." </p><p>"You are so much more then that Cas, I couldn't do this without you." </p><p>From the day that Jack had killed God and taken over Heaven, Castiel had been his right hand. His grace and knowledge of the world helped the young Nephilim navigate this new and changing Universe. He was always a helpful ear when the young but powerful being needed to deal with something he didn't understand. </p><p>"I will be with you forever my charge. Would you like to discuss what is troubling you?"<br/>
Jack sighed and finally looked up at his adoptive father. </p><p>"It has been 10 years Cas. Just a blip in time for us I know, but for humans it's a huge chunk of life. I have missed so much…. And I…." </p><p>Jack stumbled over his words and let a silent tear run down his face. </p><p>"You what?" Cas asked gently. </p><p>"I just miss my family…" Jack confessed.</p><p>Cas smiled sadly and looked back across the garage. </p><p>"As do I." Cas said. "I am a full blood angel, but I feel that pain everyday. They taught me how to be human, and not a day goes by that I do not miss them." </p><p>The Guardians of Heaven sat in silence for a few moments, continuing to watch the goings on in front of them. </p><p>"Do you still believe we did the right thing?" Jack asked. </p><p>"I do. Do not question that for a moment Jack. You can grieve what you lost, but the Winchester's earned their peace. They saved the world. They did enough. We know what they did. Heaven and Hell knows what they did, and most importantly they are safe." </p><p>"Sam and Dean are still the best men I have ever known." Jack said. </p><p>"I have been a live a lot longer then you Jack, and I still believe they were some of the bravest men that have ever lived. We are blessed to have gotten to know them." </p><p>Jack smiled. </p><p>"Do we have to go back right now? Or do we have some time?" Jack asked. </p><p>"We have as much time as you need." </p><p>Unaware he was being watched by two invisible Celestial beings; Dean Winchester continued to work on the engine in front of him. He wiped his greasy hands through his slightly greying hair. The garage was his favourite place, aside from his childhood home. It had been past down from his father when he had retired. He loved working with his hands and he had earned quite the reputation as one of the best mechanics in Kansas.<br/>
He poked his head out from under the car hood as he heard the jingling bells at his front door. </p><p>"Sorry, we're closed I should have locked the door." Dean yelled.</p><p>He heard a chuckle. </p><p>"Now is that anyway to greet your favourite brother?" The voice said. </p><p>Dean came around the car, and beamed at Sam. Sam was starting to get laugh lines on his face as he entered in to his mid forties. </p><p>"Hey Sammy! What are you doing here?" Dean asked. </p><p>He reached out to pull his little brother into a quick hug. </p><p>"I had some time off at the firm, figured it was a good time to come home." </p><p>"You were home not even 5 months ago. Is something wrong?" Dean asked. </p><p>"No Dean, nothing is wrong. I swear. I have just been thinking… it may be time to come back this way."</p><p>"You are moving back to Lawrence? Are you sure that is what you want? You were always itching to get out of this place." </p><p>"I know but… well lately I have just been thinking… there is no place like home." Sam said with a smile. </p><p>"Well I will be happy to have you back. Did you bring him with you?" Dean asked. </p><p>"He is in the car, c'mon." </p><p>Dean grabbed his jacket and made his way out the car. He smiled as he saw a blonde head sticking out from the back seat. </p><p>"Hey kiddo, come see your favourite Uncle." Dean said. </p><p>The young boy laughed and jumped up into Dean's arms. </p><p>"You are my only Uncle De." </p><p>Dean smiled. He had never had his own children, and he was fine with that. But this kid was his whole heart. </p><p>"You are so lucky your look like your Mom, your Dad was a goofy looking kid."</p><p>"Dean!" Sam scolded.</p><p>"Hey bro I am just being honest!" </p><p>Sam chuckled and looked at his son.</p><p>"He does look more and more like Jess everyday." Sam said. </p><p>Jessica was his one and only. Asking her to marry him was the best thing he had ever done. </p><p>"So what is the plan for this weekend?" Dean asked as he flung his nephew up onto his back. </p><p>"Figured we would hang out with you for a couple of days, gotta do some house shopping if we are going be moving back here. I want to find a houses I can get the Mrs to sign off on it. " Sam said. </p><p>"Well we will drop your car off at my place, then we are going to have to go get some groceries and such." Dean said. </p><p>"Alright, well lets get going. We got work to do." Sam said.</p><p>Dean boosted up the blonde boy higher on his back.</p><p>"You ready to go Jack?" Dean asked the boy. </p><p>"Yes Uncle De, can I go in your car?" </p><p>The angels watched as the three Winchesters drove off. </p><p>"Sam named his son Jack, do you think they remember me at all?" Jack asked. </p><p>"I don't think so, but he obviously thought it was a good name. Subconsciously maybe Sam knew it was a name that meant something good, something powerful." </p><p>"Every day I question out decision to reset the world, to reset their memories. Then I see them and how happy they are, how they do not have the weight of the world on their shoulders and I can't help but think that it was worth what we had to sacrifice." Jack said. </p><p>"This is not the end of their story Jack, nor is it the end of ours. One day when they get to heaven, they will remember us and what we all did to save the world. They will know that they were heroes. When that day comes we will be able to sit down and be a family again. I promise." </p><p>Jack nodded. </p><p>"It is time for us to go Cas. If they are going to come to Heaven one day, I do not any work left for them to do. When they get there, I want them to have peace." </p><p>"Well okay. Let's get going." </p><p>In an old 67 Impala on a dark road in Lawrence Kansas. A young boy named Jack pulled at an old toy soldier stuck in the ashtray in the back seat. </p><p>"Daddy why is this here?" Jack asked.</p><p>Sam turned around and looked at the small soldier.</p><p>"Well Uncle Dean and I use to play back there when were young, when Grandpa John was working. One of us got it stuck and we left it there. He has been a part of the car ever since." </p><p>Jack nodded and looked back at the soldier. </p><p>"Does he have a name?" </p><p>Dean laughed and looked at his Nephew in the back seat. </p><p>"No I guess he doesn't. Why don't you name him Jack? Everyone needs a name." </p><p>"Hmmmm…" Jack huffed. </p><p>The boy was quiet the entire ride back to the white house that Dean had inherited from their parents. Jack muttered something under his breath. </p><p>"What was that Jack?" Sam asked.</p><p>"The soldiers name." </p><p>"Oh? And what did you decide on?" Dean asked. </p><p>Jack looked up with his big green eyes. </p><p>"I am going to call him Cas." </p><p>Dean turned around in the drivers seat. </p><p>"That’s an interesting name. Where did you hear that?" </p><p>Jack shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>"I dunno, but I like it. He is a warrior; he will keep us safe. He is watching out for us." </p><p>Sam smiled and looked at the little soldier. </p><p>"It's always good to have someone watching out for us Son. Cmon, lets go inside and eat." Sam said. </p><p>"Welcome home Sammy." Dean said. </p><p>"Thanks Dean, good to be home."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sure that this is not how this show ends, but I have been crying for months over the finale and what is coming so I had to write my own sort of peace. Comment below what you believe the ending will be. I am interested in who can get the closest to the real thing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>